


The F-King

by Rosario88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosario88/pseuds/Rosario88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UA] Stiles et Scott trouvent un loup sur la route. Hasard ? Non, c'est le destin.<br/>Humour, rating M  par sécurité, problème de cohérence et de logique pour la plupart des personnages, à ne pas prendre au sérieux. x) personnages un peu OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The F-King

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjouuuur ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi bien, je publie ma première fiction dans le fandom Teen Wolf et ça me fait plaisir quand même ! J'écris en parallèle sur FFnet, sous le pseudo de Nate BloOdy (allez pas dire que je lui ai volé, c'est genre, moi), et je me suis dit que je pouvais quand même faire partager mon histoire sur AO3 quand même... bref !  
> Alors voici une histoire étrange, une espèce de crack sur le long terme, qui démarre pourtant normalement, vous verrez... Je ne sais plus comment cette histoire est née dans mon cerveau, mais la voilà. J'espère que vous êtes prêts. Et n'oubliez pas, ça n'a rien de sérieux ou de logique.
> 
> Avant de vous faire encore plus peur, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :D

_« You're growing cold, the end is near – I know it's sad, it's true, my dear... »_

Stiles criait les paroles de cette chanson avec une joie quelque peu inappropriée (étant donné que lesdites paroles n'étaient pas vraiment drôles), musique à fond et fenêtre ouverte, alors qu'il roulait à une vitesse frôlant celle de la lumière sur une petite route de Beacon Hills et qu'il était tout mouillé. De la neige fondue avait beau tomber en rafale sur lui, Stiles demeurait imperturbable et continuait de chanter à tue-tête comme le taré qu'il était, pas le moins du monde incommodé par l'eau glacée qui mouillait sa cuisse et son épaule et s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements. Il était bien trop content que sa journée soit enfin terminée pour que ça le dérange.

Bon, il exagérait, sa journée n'avait pas été _si_ terrible. Elle avait juste été terriblement chiante, et bizarre à certains moments. Il avait un peu trop traîné au Dunkin Donuts ce matin, était donc arrivé en retard à son premier cours et forcément, il s'était fait coller. Pour la cinquième fois cette semaine. Ensuite, bon nombre d'élèves lui avaient lancé des regards furtifs, que ce soit des membres de l'équipe de crosse, des camarades de classe ou de parfaits inconnus ; ne s'y intéressant que moyennement, il avait d'abord cru qu'il y avait une tache sur son sweat-shirt rouge - RAS - puis il avait mis ça sur le compte de sa nouvelle besace "Go Human Beings !", mais quand même, un élément aussi trivial que son sac n'aurait pas pu éveiller l'intérêt d'autant de gens. À court d'idées, il avait même pensé à son anniversaire alors qu'il était dans plusieurs mois, mais il avait bien vite abandonné cette option. Il avait également, comme à son habitude, failli fusionner avec le banc de touche à l'entraînement de crosse, mais Finstock l'avait contre toute attente appelé pour jouer les trois dernières minutes du match de fin d'entraînement ; la balle avait frôlé son casque de quelques millimètres, et ça avait constitué sa plus belle action du peu de temps qu'il avait passé sur le terrain. On aurait presque dit que, pour une fois, il ne se trouvait pas sur le terrain par hasard. Et puis le coach ne l'avait pas appelé "Bilinski" cette fois... en fait, sa journée avait été une journée exceptionnelle s'il la comparait aux autres de la semaine. Ou aux autres journées tout court.

_« What's one more blow to seal this fate, what's one more nail... it's getting late... So check our pulse ! KEEP OUR HEARTS FROM BREAKING BEATING STILL- »_

-C'est pas vrai, on se les gèle, ferme ta fenêtre ! Et puis tu veux pas ralentir un peu ? Tu vas nous tuer si tu continues.

Stiles arrêta sa performance musicale et tourna la tête vers Scott, qui regardait dehors en agitant distraitement la tête. Avec ses réflexions quelques peu futiles sur sa journée, il avait presque oublié que son meilleur ami était dans la voiture.

-Et tu chantes tellement _faux_ , en plus ! continua Scott d'un air las. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'aller dans les aigus... À ton avis, pourquoi il fait un temps pareil ce soir, hein ? C'est pas dû au hasard, le ciel était carrément dégagé cet aprèm'.  
-Oh, ça va, laisse-moi tranquille un peu, répliqua Stiles en remontant la vitre de sa portière. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui mets la musique ! J'ai pas le droit de chanter mon bonheur avec une chanson de qualité ? Tu sais ce que c'est, _toi_ , la qualité en matière de chanson ? Bien sûr que non, môsieur n'a d'ailleurs _aucun goût_ en musique !  
-Mais arrête, j'aime bien cette chanson. C'est la qualité de ton _chant_ que j'apprécie pas, il me donne envie de me suicider, putain.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles lui offrit le plus beau des doigts d'honneur et releva légèrement son pied de la pédale d'accélération. Scott avait quand même raison, s'il continuait de rouler à cette vitesse, il ne tarderait pas à perdre le contrôle de la Jeep et, faire un accident à six heures du soir, dans la nuit noire et sur une route déserte et presque verglaçante, c'était loin d'être une bonne idée – faire un accident en pleine journée n'en était pas une non plus, mais soit.

D'un côté, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute s'il neigeait/pleuvait aussi fortement – il refusait de croire que c'était réellement à cause de ses talents vocaux – , mais ce serait _probablement_ de sa faute s'il faisait un embardée qui les tuerait aussitôt lui et Scott en échouant dans le ravin le plus proche.

Stiles se chassa ces pensées de la tête en s'attardant de nouveau sur sa si captivante journée, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de reprendre la parole.

-Ah, tiens, en parlant de _goût_ , ce matin je suis allé au Dunkin comme d'hab' pour prendre mon p'tit dèj'...  
-Quand est-ce que tu vas recommencer à manger chez toi en même temps que ton père ? l'interrompit Scott avec un soupir.  
-C'est simple, quand il prendra la peine de me regarder dans les yeux, répondit Stiles aussi sec. Je disais donc, je suis allé au café ce matin pour commander mon habituel sundae double caramel avec chantilly et supplément sauce chocolat, mon mocha et mes trois bagels, OK ? Jusqu'ici rien d'anormal, hein. Et..  
-Tu dois être le seul type au monde à pouvoir te faire une glace au petit-dèj en plus de tout ça... tes jours sont comptés, mec.  
-Tu sais très bien que non. Eh pis justement, je ne suis _pas_ le seul ! Un mec devant moi a commandé _exactement_ la même chose, un sundae double caramel et chantilly avec sauce chocolat ! J'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Bon OK, il avait pas de bagel, j'avoue. Et autre bémol, je l'ai vu prendre un sachet de cannelle après, je cautionne pas _trop_ , mais je tolère quand même. Du coup j'étais curieux de voir la tête du gars parce que, bon, de là où j'étais je voyais que sa veste et puis, un mec qui prend la même nourriture que Stiles _à la même heure_ , c'est forcément un mec bien. Peut-être la meilleure personne du monde à part Stiles lui-même.  
-Et moi j'suis quoi, un tueur de bébés professionnel ?! s'indigna aussitôt Scott.  
-Attends, un _tueur_ professionnel ou des _bébés_ professionnels ? voulut alors savoir Stiles, intéressé. Un tueur pro OK, mais les bébés, ils sont pros en quoi ? Chant ténor ? Tartinage de couche ?  
-On s'en CONTREFOUT, Stiles !  
-OK OK ça va... Tu sais parfaitement que tu es et resteras le seul homme de ma vie, Scott, susurra Stiles d'une voix suave, et Scott fit mine de cacher ses rougissements derrière sa main. Mais si tu tiens à garder ton titre, arrête de m'interrompre ou je te fous la tête dans le cul d'une dinde morte.  
-Désolé...  
-C'est pas grave. J'en étais où ? Ouais, je cherche ce mec du regard, histoire de – pour le coup, j'étais juste intrigué tu vois – mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est envolé ! Je me dis tant pis, j'arrête de le chercher et je commande mes machins... et là _crac-badaboum_ , devine dans qui je me cogne après avoir payé ?!  
-Sancho le cubain ?  
-... _Non_ , Scott, _lui !_ Le mec ! Mon âme-sœur ! J'ai reconnu un pan de sa veste, et sa commande, ça va de soi.. Mais _waouh !_ Quand on s'est rentrés dedans, je me suis dit « bordel, je veux bien qu'il me rentre dedans tous les jours, celui-là » , si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il dormirait pas dans la baignoire...  
-Difficile de pas _voir_ ce que tu veux dire quand tu es si clair dans tes images, Stiles. Le fin mot de cette histoire incroyable, c'est quoi ? demanda Scott d'une voix dont on percevait un ennui profond.  
-Rien, j'ai vu une bombe sexuelle en achetant mon petit-dèj', c'est tout.  
-T'as monopolisé la conversation tout ce temps pour me dire ça ?! C'est encore pire que la fois où tu m'as parlé pendant vingts minutes de ton écran de verrouillage qui se _verrouillait pas_ , ou de la fois où t'as pas réussi à me battre alors que t'avais Sub-Zero...  
-Ah mais c'était horrible ça, me relance pas là-dessus ! Invaincu depuis une décennie, bon sang !  
-Alors que _moi_ , quand j'te parle de ma lettre, t'en as rien à cirer !  
-Mais merde Scott, pas encore cette foutue lettre... grommela Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.  
- _Si_ , ma lettre ! s'emporta aussitôt Scott, sortant aussitôt ladite lettre de son sac, une enveloppe de couleur rouge vif où il était écrit « SM. IL. E ! » en lettres argentées. Elle a atterri le mois dernier sur ma table et je sais toujours pas d'où elle vient ! Tu vas me dire que c'est pas plus intéressant que ta putain de bombe sexuelle à la cannelle ou ton stupide écran de verrouillage ?!  
-Fous-moi la paix ! Et puis c'est pas de ma faute, d'accord ? Je _m'emmerde_ en ce moment ! Le truc le plus intéressant de ma journée, que dis-je de ma semaine, c'était littéralement ce putain de sundae à la con !...

Scott lança un regard exaspéré à son frère et changea de chanson dans la playlist, qui n'était pourtant même pas celle de son téléphone. Apparemment, écouter un certain type de chansons trop longtemps rendait Stiles un peu trop énervé, et il dut choisir une chanson plus douce.

-Y'a des périodes creuses dans la vie, ça arrive, finit par déclarer Scott en haussant les épaules, compatissant. Et _ne me dis pas_ que cette période a commencé il y a dix-sept ans, ajouta-t-il en levant la main, voyant que Stiles ouvrait la bouche, l'air résigné. C'est pas vrai et tu le sais très bien. En plus, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, ça _allait_ , aujourd'hui, non ?  
-Ça lui va bien de dire ça, lui qui a passé un quart d'heure à bécoter une nana derrière les gradins, souffla Stiles avec mauvaise humeur.  
-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Juste cinq minutes, elle était passée me dire bonjour, se défendit Scott, les joues cramoisies. Et elle avait oublié son bouquin chez moi, il fallait bien qu'on se voie pour que je lui rende !  
-Ouais, mais le problème c'est qu'elle l'avait oublié _chez toi_ , pas au fond de ta gorge.  
-Ah ça va hein, rejette pas ta frustration sur moi. C'est la première fois depuis trois mois qu'il bande sur quelqu'un IRL et il me prend la tête quand je vois ma copine...  
-Pour commencer, c'est pas _vraiment_ ta copine. Et ensuite, je t'emmerde, je t'interdis de me juger sur la platitude actuelle de ma vie sexuelle.  
-Bien sûr que c'est ma copine ! contra Scott, ignorant les autres propos.  
-Mouais, tu passes quand même moins de temps avec elle qu'avec moi ! Ou même l'autre là, Lahey...  
-On est dans l'équipe de crosse ensemble, tu vas pas me le reprocher ! s'écria Scott, les joues toujours rouges. Et puis Isaac est devenu vachement cool, c'est normal qu'on se voit souvent, non ?  
-Et moi alors, je suis pas cool c'est ça ?! fulmina Stiles en changeant rageusement de chanson.  
-En tout cas, là tout de suite, t'es même moins cool que Kira.  
-QUOI ?! Mais mais _va te faire mettre_ , McCall ! Je te chie dans le gosillot ! Même que je te chie dans les _oreilles_ , et aussi dans plein d'autres end-  
-Mec fais gaffe ! cria soudain Scott en pointant du doigt devant lui.

Distinguant un vague mouvement un peu plus loin sur la route, Stiles réagit au quart de tour et écrasa de toutes ses forces la pédale de frein tout en donnant un énorme coup dans le volant, le bruit strident du crissement des pneus sur le bitume résonnant à leurs oreilles. La Jeep effectua un dangereux dérapage digne de n'importe quel film d'action et, après un moment qui leur parut incroyablement long, échappa de justesse au fossé qui bordait la chaussée ; ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques mètres, dans un mouvement qui les fit presque décoller de leurs sièges, les phares braqués sur la forêt, à l'opposé de ce qu'ils avaient tenté d'éviter d'écraser.

Une fois le sentiment de panique dépassé, Stiles et Scott s'assurèrent en silence qu'aucun d'eux n'avait rien.

-Ne fais plus _jamais_ ça Scott, mon cœur et mes poumons vont exploser, se lamenta Stiles en se laissant aller contre le volant, ses poumons ayant manifestement décidé de prendre congé.  
-Il fallait bien que je t'arrête, t'as failli écraser un homme !  
-Mais de quel homme tu parles ? Y'a rien sur la route ! Enfin moi j'ai à peine vu un machin bouger, mais y'avait personne...  
-Je te dis que j'ai vu quelqu'un ! objecta Scott. Il marchait bizarrement et.. tu me crois pas ? Allons voir !

Stiles marmonna un juron et ramassa son téléphone, qui s'était débranché pendant le dérapage, avant de sortir de la voiture en même temps que Scott. À part le vent qui soufflait et sifflait, c'était le silence complet. Ils utilisèrent leurs capuches comme maigre protection contre cette pseudo-tempête de neige fondue et se dirigèrent prudemment vers la seule autre forme de vie qui se trouvait sur la route, non sans une certaine appréhension. D'une main tremblante, Scott avait sorti son propre téléphone et activé le mode lampe de poche pour mieux voir, car il n'y avait aucun réverbère là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Quelle idée ingénieuse, vraiment, se passer _d'éclairage_ sur une route...

Un mouvement brusque les fit s'arrêter net. L'homme, la chose, ou peu importe ce que c'était, venait de bouger. Étant encore trop loin pour voir distinctement – la neige qui tombait en tourbillon n'arrangeait absolument rien – ils ne savaient toujours pas à quoi s'attendre, et franchement, ils n'étaient pas certains de vouloir savoir ce qu'ils allaient y découvrir.

Surtout quand ils entendirent un grognement soutenu.

D'un réflexe témoignant de leur bravoure respective, ils s'agrippèrent chacun aux mains de l'autre, terrifiés, et leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent entre elles dans un mouvement incompréhensible et, il fallait le dire, assez ridicule. C'était leur façon de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de s'avancer plus, apparemment.

-Scott, tu me griffes jusqu'au sang là, ça suffit, chuchota furieusement Stiles d'une voix pas du tout aiguë.  
-Et toi éloigne-toi, t'es tellement proche que je sais ce que t'as ajouté aussi des _noisettes_ dans ton sundae, rétorqua Scott, à deux doigts de lâcher son téléphone.  
-Et alors, tu vas me juger pour ça ?! Pis c'est clairement pas le problème en ce moment, t'en connais beaucoup des êtres humains qui font ce bruit-là ? Je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais si mes jours sont comptés, toi, t'as carrément un problème de cécité...  
-La ferme. On va voir ou pas ?

Stiles hésitait vraiment. Sa première réaction, en temps normal, aurait été un « NON » sec et catégorique, parce que de base, il n'était pas vraiment fan des grognements, et ensuite, il était plutôt d'avis à fuir les problèmes dès qu'il pouvait avant qu'ils ne tombent inexorablement sur lui. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors et que sa curiosité avait été sacrément titillée, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à repartir sans savoir ce qu'il y avait à quelques mètres à peine d'eux.  
Après un hochement positif de la tête de la part du fils du shérif, ils se remirent donc lentement en marche jusqu'à cette étrange forme qui n'était vraisemblablement pas un homme et, après un siècle d'hésitation, Scott dirigea son faisceau de lumière vers ladite forme en tremblant légèrement.

Ce n'était certainement pas un homme.

C'était un énorme loup.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, ce n'était qu'une intro ! Je sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose (enfin, ça c'est ce que vous croyez !), mais il y a plus de contenu dans les autres chapitres :) qui seront ma foi, beaucoup beaucoup plus longs... comme vous avez pu le voir, j'aime raconter n'importe quoi quand il se passe rien. Alors imaginez quand j'ai vraiment quelque chose à dire.  
> Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout ! Si vous avez des théories sur le sujet, je suis toute ouïe :) et même si vous voulez parler de vos derniers achats à Leclerc, je suis disponible. J'adore parler aux gens. #désespérée
> 
> À bientôt pour la suite les enfants !


End file.
